Adventure Time: Burning Bromance
by WeirdoGirf
Summary: When Finn breaks a vase, jake decided to correct finn but shortly after a visit from the queen of vampires, the boy feels more pain than he would of wanted. One-shot. Contains spanking. Don't like don't read.


Finn and Beemo shuddered at the sight of the broken vase...

'Jake will spank you for that, Finn... Hard...' Beemo stated. As if Finn didn't already know.

'I-i-i know...' Finn jumped after hearing the sound of the door close and Jake's cheerful call for his name.

'Hey, Finn!' Jake climbed the ladder but his smile faded at the sight, 'Finn... You know I'm going to have to spank you, right?'

'Y-yeah...' Finn stuttered.

'Go to your room, Finn.'

''O-Okay...'After 5 long minutes, Jake's head appeared from the ladder. Finn sat crossed legged on the bed twiddling his thumbs.

'Finn I think you deserve the brush, cane then the belt...'Finn's head shot up,

'all three!?'Jake nodded,

'Now pull down your shorts and underwear and bend over my knee...

''Please, Jake! I'm 13 years old! Please don't spank me... I'm too old!" Finn lowered his head as he very slowly removed his underwear.

'You know I have to, Finn' jake bluntly said, 'But if you bruise early, I'll end early...' Finn blushed as he bent over Jake's lap and gripped the covers. Jake reached for the brush and glanced at his younger brother,

'Six with the hairbrush, six with the cane, 20 with the belt.'Finn's eyes widened as he thought that he should of ran. *Whap*

Finn gasped and let out a little yelp. A neat circle formed across his cheek.

*Whap*Finn gripped the bed tightly as he cried out. Jake managed to land that one right on Finn's sit spot.

*Whap*Tears started to form in Finn's eyes as he tried to imagine how red he was.

*Whap*Finn cried out as he fought tears. Why did jake focus on his delicate sit spots?

*Whap*Finn silently congratulated himself for not crying yet. If he can save it for the cane, he might persuade jake that all he needs is a caning.

*Whap*Nope. Tears fell silently down his cheeks. Blast.

Jake sighed as he heard Finn sniff.

'Please bend over the bed, Finn...'

'Jake please can't we just skip the cane? It just hurts too much to bare!'Jake sighed, knowing how much Finn is going to cry.

'Fine, pull up your underwear and we will do it over them...'Finn quickly pulled up his pants and bent over the bed.

'Thanks...'

'Just don't expect it all the time...'

Finn gripped the bed covers.

*Whip* Finn gasped and began crying.

*Whip* Finn cried out and begged,

'Please no more, Jake!'

*Whip*Finn's fists tightened, his knuckle's whiteness growing brighter.

*Whip*Finn yelled and sobbed,

'Please, Jakey! No More!

*Whip*Jake flinched as he heard the sound of stinging skin and at the horrible cries escaping his little brother's mouth, 'Just one more, Finn...' Jake reassured.

*Whip*Finn screamed,

'Jakey why do you like hurting me?!' Finn covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Jake's heart sunk,

'I hate doing this more than you do, Finn...'Jake slowly lifted Finn up and onto his knee,

'There, there, Finn...' He gently rubbed Finn's backside,

'I hate spanking you more than you would ever realise, Finny...' Finn scoffed,

'Then stop doing it then!' Jake frowned at his brother then gave him a quick smack on his bottom,

'Watch your mouth, Finn...' Finn yelped and shut his mouth.

'Can't we look and see if I need the belt, Jake? You said before if I bruise at the cane, you'll stop!'

Jake sighed as he yanked down Finn's pants; Nearly bruised but not enough.

'Nice try, Finn, but you haven't bruised yet. But I think I'll pull your pants down for the belt so I can see when you do!'

Finn groaned as he heard Jake reach for the belt.

'Now I can use the side with the buckle so it bruises quickly but probably cut you, or we can use the side with leather but we will have to finish it all the way!'

The boy with the smarting bottom thought for a moment. On one hand getting out of this humiliating position is worth the cut but then again the cut is horrifying and the pain sticks for weeks. Plus you can never know how many you could get. Finn shuddered,

'Would I get the cream if I chose the buckle?'

'Yes.'

Finn gulped, 'Then the... Uh... Buckle...'Jake hoped for Finn to say leather but no. He was dumb.

'Okay then.'

Jake exposed Finn's raw backside and wrapped the belt around his hand so that the buckle would pierce Finn. He DID ask for it. Jake lifted it above his head and hoped for a bruise to appear.

*Thwack* Finn screamed as the belt cut through his sit spot, 'Jakey! Not there pleeease!'No bruise. Just blood.

*Thwack* The boy screamed and kicked his legs as the buckle cut another slice onto Finn's sit spot, 'PLEASE, JAKE! NOT THERE, PLEASE!'No bruise. Just more blood.

*Thwack* Finn sobbed as hard as he could and lay limp across Jake's lap. Finally. A bruise! But three cuts is horrible to say the least. Jake gently rubbed cream onto Finn's backside.

'All done, Finn...'

Finn cried and cried. Beemo tried to ignore the shrieks but who could? The computer wished he had taken the blame; The poor boy had been canned yesterday too! When Finn finally stopped crying Jake told him to go to bed early tonight as Finn would probably be tired from the spanking. The sore boy gladly lay on his stomach and fell into a deep slumber. Jake walked downstairs and saw the look of complete and utter disbelief on Beemo's screen and sighed,

'Beemo, stop looking at me like that, you know he deserved it!'

Beemo shook his head, 'But the BUCKLE?! That is what princess bubblegum gives to murderers! He didn't deserve 3 cuts...'

Jake sighed, 'I wanted him to say leather but he asked for it!Literally!'

Jake sat down and head his head in his hands. 'At least Finn got the message and you won't have to do it again for a while...' Beemo said.

The dog looked to the floor and groaned, 'I hate spanking him more than anything in the world but if I don't then I would of failed as a guardian! When my dad knew the end was near, he told me to raise Finn as best I could even if it ended with a spanking!'

Beemo frowned, 'Give him a couple smacks on the backside! Not a beating...'

'Finns a tough kid; I don't think that would do it...'

'Just try to NOT spank him as hard!'

'Ok.'

Finn lay in bed; his backside burning and his mind boggling.

If Jake hated spanking him, why do it?

Out of what?

Love?

Anger?

Finn couldn't quite be sure.

Maybe he'll ask Jake?

It's good to be direct.

The the morning, Finn woke up and decided that he would go to the bathroom. You know? To... Check? When he got there he pulled his underwear down a bit to see in the mirror and, just as expected, his entire butt was one big bruise with three long cuts along it. He sighed and when he heard a gasp he looked around. Seeing no one, he went to go splash his face but slipped and fell flat on his face. Rolling over, Finn looked to the ceiling and gasped himself; There, floating above him with horror on her face, was the queen of vampires.

'Finn what the HECK?' She flew down and pulled him into a tight hug.

Finn tried to act innocent, 'What, Marcy?'

She looked into his eyes and a smirk appeared on her face, 'Why did you let someone give you a hardcore whooping without me?'

Finn looked to the ground, 'What ya mean? I never got a whooping?'

Marceline frowned and lightly slapped his buns and, obviously, Finn yelped pretty loud.

'You wouldn't of yelped if you didn't already have a strong sting there...'

Finn looked to the ground as Marceline kissed his cheek and pulled him onto her lap, 'Who did it to you and why?'

Finn sighed, 'Jake did...'

'Why?'

'I broke a vase...'

'Oh...'

Finn frowned, 'You made it sting more, now!'

Marceline chuckled at his immaturity, 'sorry!'

'Not funny!'

Marceline stopped laughing and grew worried, 'I think you should tell pb. Jake didn't punish you right!'

'I won't be taken away, right?'

'You will...'

Finn panicked, 'But its not like Jake got mad and beat me in a rage!'

Marceline raised her eyebrow, 'How did he do it then?'

Finn blushed, 'He just said it nice and said stuff like 'It's nearly over.' And 'I hate doing this.'

'Marceline gave a sigh of relief, 'I guess that weiner-dog did it right! But looking at the state your butt is in, don't break anything for a month...'

Finn moaned and rubbed his backside, 'Isn't there any vampire spell you can do to make it stop hurting?'

Marceline thought for a minute, 'Yes but I think you deserve the pain, Finny.'

She smirked, 'You were a naughty little boy and needed a good, old fashioned over-the-knee.'

Finn's eyes pleaded, 'please, Marcy! I won't do it again if you stop the hurt! But If you don't I'll tell everyone that little secret between you and bubblegum!'

'So I can either stop the sting and waste energy or I could just spank you myself... That'll do the trick just as good! If not better.'

'No please don't spank me! I promise to be good!'

Marcy shook her head, 'No, you've done it now, kiddo! Don't try to black mail a vampire!'

Finn held his backside, 'No please!'

Marcy went and put a note next to the sleeping Jake saying - Out with Marcy, Be a While... From finn-

She came back, took finn's hand and flew him over to her cave. Finn trembled and begged for her not to but each time she replied with 'naughty boys get spanked...'She was serious. Finn shouldn't be so disobedient and definitely not even thinking about black mailing her; He's a she opened the door, Finn began doubting that she would discipline his bottom and timidly walked in. Marceline sensed this and locked the door behind her- making Finn look back and realise what a mistake he's made-.

'You are getting spanked the vampire way, Finn.'

'W-w-whats t-that?'

Marcy smirked and sat on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, beckoning Finn to come close.

'It's pretty much just OTK'

As she spoke, she very quickly pulled him over her knee and yanked his shorts and underwear down.

'WHAT? MARCY NO!'

'What hero breaks something then tries to get off easy!? None of them...'

Finn blushed and attempted to protect his backside with his hands but stopped when the vampire whipped his sit spots with a wooden spoon. He yelped pretty loud and wiggled to get free but only ended with 6 painful swats to his cut backside.

"Please don't hurt me, marcy!"

"Why in the heck would you even think about black mailing me into helping you? Especially with a butt like yours?"

She whipped him 12 more times and Finn struggled to fight tears,

"I'm sorry! Please stop!"

"No."

She whipped him another 12 times and Finn felt tears drip from his chin.

"Waaaaaah! PLEASE NO MORE!"

"If you don't shut up I'll sand paper you're backside raw!"

Finn groaned and stopped screaming and openly wept. He held himself for 50 more whips, and then Marceline finally pulled his shorts up,

"Don't go getting into trouble now, Finny. A vampire sting lasts for a long while so don't sit on anything hard either!"

"S-s-s-s-sorry... M-m-m-marcel-l-line..."

She hugged him tightly,"Will you ever break something or blackmail?"

"N-n-n-no! N-n-n-never..."

"Then I forgive you! And feel free to go tell on me to Jake... I'm sure he'd agree with me."

Finn wiped his eyes as Marceline flew him home,"What if j-jake doesn't agree?"

"I'll say I'm legally allowed to but in fancy..."

"Oh... What if he gets mad at me and spanks me again?"

Marcy shrugged as she set Finn in front of the tree-house,"that's your problem, weenie... Oh and you look cute when you cry..."

"What did you-?"

"We're here!"

Finn opened the door to find Jake sitting on the couch looking worried,"FINN! Why were you gone so long?"

Finn opened his mouth to speak but Marcy cut him off,

"We had a little trouble to deal with but it's fine now, weiner-dog!"

An orange eyebrow raised at the girl,"What kind of trouble?"

Finn blushed.

"Well since you asked, Finn tried to blackmail me into getting rid of the sting from yesterday-"

Jake's jaw dropped as he shook his head in disapproval.

"So I took him home and corrected him..."

"How?"

"Over 50 swats on the bare-bottom over the knee!"

Jake smiled at Finn, "you ever going to black mail?"

"No! No never! Not after marcy! She hurt so much..."

"Glad to hear it, finny but you are still grounded and I'm contemplating spanking you again..."

Finn covered his bottom,"No! Please no more!"

Jake took Finn inside and told him to go to him room and, after closing the door with him still outside, glared at Marceline.

"I hope you didn't do it for the sexual arousing..."

Marcy chuckled, "no, no, no! I just thought that kiddo obviously didn't get the message from yesterday so I helped him understand!"

Jake sighed, "okay but I promised myself that I wouldn't smack him as much!"

"Finn's obviously capable of taking strong pains if he didn't watch his tongue after the whooping you gave him!"

Jake frowned.

"But don't hit him today... I tainted the wooden spoon so that the pain stays for weeks! Plus that to the 3 cuts you gave him, he's probably in a lot of pain."

Jake felt tears in his eyes but he blinked them away, "If this happens again don't use the spoon or a paddle..."

"Why not?"

"It's just that our dad used the paddle and our mom used the spoon so... You know... Memories and stuff."

"Oh sorry. I get it! I am the same as well, dog. I just grabbed the spoon because it was closest!"

"I feel so sorry for finn..."

Marcy sighed, "go on an adventure today, dude! He's probably thinking that you only spend time with him to hit him..."

"Yeah, you're right..."

Marceline waved Jake off and flew away. Finn stood in his room rubbing his backside and grimacing. He prayed to glob that Jake didn't spank him again. When jake's head popped out of the trapdoor, Finn jumped.

"Hey, buddy..."

"Please don't hit me again!"

Jake silently winced at that comment, "I thought that maybe we could go on an adventure?"

"I'm not sure, Jake... It hurts to walk..."

"Play beemo?"

Finn shrugged, "yeah sure?"

Jake smiled as he quickly picked up a thick quilt cover and lay it on the couch. He blew out some candles and closed the curtains so that the tree house was cosy and sweet. Beemo gladly sat on the table as Jake ran about trying to get everything ready. Upstairs, Finn was about to get dressed into his usual attire but decided against it: it would hurt. He climbed down the ladder and, trying his hardest not to limp, walked over to the couch. Wincing, the teenage boy let the fabrics of the soft sofa cradle him as his older brother snuggled up close with the controller in his hands. He was currently playing kompy's castle but then added the second player so Finn could join in. The two brothers played the game happily until Jake spoke up,

"I love you, bro!"

"Love you too, meng!"


End file.
